Mirrors, such as adjustable and motorised or manual side view mirrors or rear view mirrors, are fitted on motor vehicles so that drivers can perform safety checks while driving. Some of these mirrors may be electrically powered and controlled. The mirrors may vibrate when the vehicle to which they are attached is in motion. The vibration may cause poor visibility for the driver, a loosening and also the gradual wearing out of the parts used for the mirrors, for example those used to support the mirrors on the vehicle or those used to power or control electric mirrors. Minimization of the vibration is desirable and, inter alia, helps mechanically protect various components used for the mirrors.